Organization Xlll VS Disneyland
by PaRAnorm04
Summary: When idiotic mistakes happen, Organization Xlll have to spend some time off from the Castle. Where do they end up? Join the Organization as they face their challenge to ' The Happiest Place On Earth' DISNEYLAND! Prepare for the laughs, the gasps and the weirdness of it all! ( Pic made by oblivionkeeper23 ! )


**Okay, I know I have a few stories going on, but this one I've been itching to do for a while! This is not one of my summer stories so I won't be updating very much. This one is kind of like a laid back story. There are probably a lot of these out there, but this is Disneyland...ANYTHING COULD HAPPEN! Anyway, I should shut my mouth and get on with this. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Xemnas was taking his morning turns around the castle. The usual glorify Kingdom Hearts, sit in the high chairs to think of why kids love Cinnamon Toast Crunch ( only to be interrupted by his 'intelligent' members ), glorify Kingdom Hearts again, and check up on mail. And now it was time to check the mail! He had stepped out of his room to see he had stepped on paper. He picked it up only to see it was a piece of mail that wasn't his. "Sometimes I think I should fire that floating, red-nosed, winged..thingy." He muttered to himself. He opens the slip since it was already late morning, where everybody began their missions. He started to take a slow walk while talking aloud.

" 'Ten ways to tell your boss you want a higher rank. Scientist in need of recognition? Well here's your chance!' Definitely Vexen." He had felt another piece under his foot. There were pieces of mail leading throughout the Halls of Nothing. Moogle wasn't the best mailman around, probably anywhere. Picking each piece up at a time, Xemnas opened each nosily.

"Luxord's drink catalog, Zexion's books,Xigbar's...playboys?" Xemnas flips through the pages of number II's pornos'. "Eeuch, this is... interesting." He gawked at the pictures and slammed the magazines shut. "I think this is important information to find on late nights." Xemnas shoves one of the magazines in his pockets. He went to the member's inbox to insert the mail into their slots. It was already the noon time, just right till they come back from their missions. Right then he shuffled through all of them to make sure he didn't miss any.

"Bills. More bills. Axel's eyeliner, Xaldin's razor, Larxene's phone bill-Oh, dear Kingdom Hearts!" He scanned the history (which went ten pages long!) until he found the total. He almost spit out his mocha, which he stole from Saix's delivery. "Fifty-thousand munny?!"

Xemnas raged out of the room furiously. How could he ever afford to pay THAT?! "Number Twel-" His shout was interrupted by the sounds of groans from the main lounge. He ran to the lounge to see his organization passed out on the couches, besides Demyx. "Man..."Demyx croaked on the floor. "I've never seen so many heartless in one world! I almost got rounded up by shadows! SHADOWS!"

"You should talk, Xion and I barely got away from being scratched up from a bunch of Runners!" Roxas replied huskily from one of the seats.

Xigbar's cocky laugh ran through the room. "That's not the only thing you two have been scratched up together with." This gained him some approving hums and laughs. Roxas buried himself in his knees to hide his blush.

"H-hey!" Xion said flushing red. The haven't acknowlegded Xemnas's presence, which made him take advantage. "We need more a vacation!" Demyx groaned as he stretched on the ground. We don't need a vacation! Xemnas thought. They were almost done with Kingdom Hearts, why stop now?

"There's no way the man's going to let us have a day off."Luxord added. "We need more than a day, and we barely get an hour."

Demyx sighed,"We can't afford to go anywhere since Luxord here gambled all of our savings for a hundred munny..."

"It was a bloody NINTEY-PERCENT CHANCE!"

"...Lexaeus crashed the restrooms..."

Lexaeus mutters curse words with an angry scowl.

Demyx continued,"And Axel used the rest of our budget for his eyeliner and hair products."

"Speaking of, I haven't heard any smutty comments or jokes. Besides Xigbar. Where's Axel?" Roxas questioned quietly. The room went dead , sounding questions. Where was Axel? A vortex sound effect came into hearing when you see a red-headed string-bean stroll out of the portal casually. "Hello, my bitches...and Larxene. The party has arrived!" Axel said with a quirky smile.

His hands were behind his back, as if he was hiding something. His portal hadn't closed. He slumped on an empty spot on the packed seats, crossing his leg across his other. He breathed out a sigh of relief,"Man oh man, I had barely gotten away from a pack of Neoshadows when I had made my miracle jump toward the portal!"

"Um, Axel? Don't you think you should close your-" Xion was interrupted.

Axel raised his index finger to stop Xion. He reveals both his hands, where a folded paper was placed in his right hand. "Right now, Xion! This right here," He raises the slip. "is a big deal! Got it memorized? I had found this while on the chase. Listen to this-"

Xemnas leaned in closer from his hiding spot among the wall. He had lost his grip and fell face-front onto the floor. The organization turned their attention to their fallen leader.

"Superior?!" They all shouted in surprised fear.

The organization scrambled to get on their feet ( except Saix, who was already up but was sleeping by lack of mocha). "Wait, were you eavesdropping?!" Axel exclaimed as he shoved the letter back into his sleeve.

"Oh, of course not!" Saix scoffed huskily. "The Superior would never be lurking to find out our social lives to his own advantage-"

Xemnas scrapped himself up and cut in,"_Thank you,_ Number Seven. I had overheardtalk of vacation. There should be no such..."

While Xemnas rambled on about Kingdom Hearts and reasons why hot tubs are dangerous, Roxas turns to Lexaeus. Lexaeus had his arms crossed sorely and his expression gave off a foul aura. Roxas turned to his shadow, which looked alarmingly bigger than the hulked man himself. Roas then asked curiously "Lexaeus, did you gain some weight? Because..." He trailed off, seeing Lexaeus's face get even more annoyed.

Two glowing sallow orbs formed as did huge antennaes. The neoshadow hovered over Lexaeus as if he was prime prey. Roxas summoned his keybalde. Before he could finish off the neoshadow, another appeared next to it's partner.

"Oh...Never mind, Lexaeus, it's just me!"

A girlish scream ran through the room. Demyx was running around the lounge with his arms waving around like maniac trying to get the neoshadow off his head. Axel snorted," C'mon Demyx, your making us look bad! There's only two! Here," He summons his chakrams." I'll take care of it."

He flung one at the neoshadows head, not before it flung off to Xemnas's. Xemnas sliced the shadow with his Ethereal Blades. The chakram strucks at Demyx's face making him jolt back onto the ground. He muffled something that sounded like," Hey, the floor is actually pretty comfortable!"

The organization all had their weapons ready as they sliced through the few neoshadows.

"Nice going, O' Smart One." Larxene hissed at Axel while strangling to get the shadow's antennae untangled from her's. "You just had to leave your portal open just to read a PAPER!"

"It's not so bad." Roxas replied.

More started to flood in by dozens. They all began to swing and hurdle at the shadows. The lounge was starting to look more like a night club with strobing lights. The only difference; yellow is the only color strobing and it looks like Kingdom Heart's light was switched off.

"Axel, CLOSE YOUR DAMN PORTAL!" They all shouted at the flamed-haired man.

"Alright sheesh..." Axel muttered as he waved his hand.

The darkness with yellow eyes started surrounding the organization, making them huddle to a corner. "We r-really can't handle them?" Demyx stuttered.

"There's too many, even for us!"

"Assuring, because most of us are idiots." Vexen remarked in a snob tone.

"Stop talking about your I.Q. skills Vexen and do something!" Xemnas shouted.

"I can't do this!"

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

The mob began to crowd in on the thirteen. They all began to yell.

Marluxia admitted abrutly,"Larxene , I've never told you this, but I stole all your Avon nail polishes and kept them for over a year!"

Larxene turned to Marluxia with a horrific glare," If we ever turn up in the same darkness!"

Before the strike that blown, sounds of fading movement began lessen. They all saw how the neoshadows disappearing in a path that was leading to their corner. The shadows were flying, hearts floating and evaporating at the same time. Out of the mad darkness came Xion.

"Are you okay, Roxas?" Xion asked concern.

He nodded and they both smiled at each other. "Gee, thanks for the worry, Xion!" Axel joked."Now, let's get outta here!"

"In the MEETING ROOM!" Xemnas yelled. "Now!"

There were no objections what-so-ever. They all teleported quickly to their tall chair in the meeting room. Pure silence ran throughout the room. Xemnas waved his hand dramatically, signaling them he is talking.

"As we can see, the Castle has been occupied due to Number Vlll's idiocy fault."

"Ouch."

Xemnas continued," I think we may need a little time off for this to clear out."

The members shuffled in their seats. Was he saying what they thought he was saying? "I guess we need, dear Kingdom Hearts I'm going to say it." He sighed. "We need a va-vacation."

"Augh, finally!" Xaldin praised.

"Quiet! We haven't decided where we're going yet!" Saix snapped.

"Who said we were going together?" Axel muttered.

"Number Vlll, that paper you were reading. Let me see it."

Axel tossed it over to Xemnas's hand. Xemnas read aloud in a very optimistic tone like on game shows," 'Congratulations! You and your company have won a thrilling adventure to Disneyland California Adventure Park!' "

"What a weird name..." Vexen implied.

" 'Disneyland and California Adventure will be open to you for more than two weeks! Go crazy on Space Mountain or just party at the Mad Tea Party in California Adventure( drinks will not be allowed outside the park. )' "

Luxord almost fell out of his chair, "Did someone say drinks!?"

Zexion sighed," I can already hear his sober."

"Stop interrupting! Let's get through this so we can hurry up and get ready?!"

" 'You will be staying in Disney's Grand Californian Hotel and Spa. Where luxurious meals and pools will be available to your please. We will be awaiting your arrival and see you soon!' "

"Woah!" Demyx said in a dreamy voice. "They have pools!"

"And drinks!" Luxord added.

"I can't believe your actually letting us go, Superior!" Roxas said surprised.

"Neither can I." Xemnas mumbled.

Xemnas then turned to Xion. "Number Fourteen will have to stay in the Castle till further notice. After the elimination is done, she will be willing to join us. "

"What!?" Roxas and Axel shouted in disbelief.

"I would've been willing to stay Number Vlll, but Number Fourteen seems surprisingly more capable."

"I feel so loved..." Axel said.

"But, I will stay! " Roxas suggested. " Xion can go while I do it!"

"It's okay, Roxas." Xion said giving a faint beam. " I'll finish up as quickly as I can to join you guys. You don't deserve to miss out on it!"

"But-"

Xemnas cut in "Well then. I suggest we all get our belongings ready and good night's sleep. The rooms are probably empty. If you wonder out in the halls, your fault. Rules will be discussed tomorrow."

The nobodies rushed to their room to prepare. Wonders drew in their dreams. Most of them couldn't sleep either from being too excited to too stressed. Saix is out of the question. Xemnas was in his room, all his preparations set. He scratched his head," Maybe this is what we needed."

He then open his "new" magazine and eventually dozed off.

* * *

**Alright then. So, please no hammering ( hate ) if I did horrible! I was dyyyying to do this and I'm relieved I did. Go check out oblivionkeeper23 and KhAndTwilightFan15. They're both epic for helping me out! Please R & R and mostly stay tuned! Join me next time for the Disneyland Adventure for Organization Xlll!**


End file.
